Obscure Illusion
by the Shutterbug
Summary: //AU, Sasusaku// Haruno Sakura is the girl who has held his heart captive since kindergarten, when she hit you can called you 'a big fat meanie' for taking Naruto's crayon. //Slight lemon//


_A/N: Enjoy guys! And do review because somehow, it **will** make my day._

**_Warning: _**_OOC Sasuke and maybe a OOC Sakura._

Happy New Years!!!!

* * *

…

…

…

…

Obscure Illusion  
-By Dark Angel Heart

…

…

…

…

_A journey of thousand miles starts with one step._

…

…

…

…

Haruno Sakura.

She is the pink haired, green eyed girl in your Biology class. She is the girl who sits two rows below you, next to her best friend, Yamanaka Ino.

She sits next to the window and sometimes falls asleep during class hours when the teacher is explaining about how to bisect the human body without cutting some important organs.

She is the girl who, unlike other girls, doesn't flaunt for you to notice her. She is the girl who comes first in class; along side you and Nara Shikamaru, ofcorse.

She is the girl who hardly notices you and she probably doesn't know you even exist, but you don't really know if she does because you _are_ the most popular guy in school because of your looks.

She likes sweets and chocolate and rainbows, clouds and butterflies everything you practical aren't found of.

She is the girl who hates the cold and you know that because you have seen her cursing the weather on winter, when you pass her in the hall way.

And those are some of the many times that you preserve in your memory because her voice is sweet and melodious and holds promises of everything you have always wanted.

She is the girl who is the current apple of the eyes of the boys in your school, she most likely is the most gorgeous, and the most beautiful, the prettiest girl you have ever laid your eyes on.

Haruno Sakura is the girl who has held your heart captive ever since kindergarten, when she punched your head and called you a 'big fat meanie' because you took that black crayon from Naruto without asking and made him cry.

-Uchiha Sasuke

…

…

…

…

_I wonder what fate awaits me; I don't want to regret being born._

…

…

…

…

You early again because _she_ is always early and you like to take your time to look at her, even if it is her back you have to stare at all the time as you sit in you chair which is two seats behind her and you hate to realize that she hardly turns back.

And your good at staring (Observing, _you say to your self but we all know that you are in denial, _it is called observing) at people with out them noticing.

Something you learned from you brother, who you almost never see because he is so caught up in the family business which you eventually will have to take up too, but you like to believe that your father will allow you to do what you want with your life.

You enter the class room and notice that there are really only three students there, excluding you:

Nara Shikamaru, but he is only here so he can get some extra hours of sleep before the teacher comes in.

Hyuuga Hinata, you hardly talk to her, so you have no idea why she comes fast to class but you do know that she has a major crush on your (_Maybe, maybe just maybe)_ best friend, Uzumaki Naruto.

But you have no idea what she sees in him (You cut your self off from your conscious which starts to tell you all the good qualities that your best friend has.)

She is currently writing in her notebook which is decorated with butterflies and stars and small hearts (And you are sure you saw some ramen drawings in the cover page too.)

_And_ Haruno Sakura, who is just staring out of the window and your heart jumps and leaps with all its might and you have to stop your self from shouting at her to look at you.

But you don't have to because when you close the door, she _does_ look at you and then gives you that small _(BeautifulBeautiful)_ smile which tells you that she does know you, and then she resumes looking out side the window.

And you step up the stairs and drop your books on the table and then sit down and intertwine your figures and place them on your mouth, you always sit like that.

And your bands cover your eyes so if she does look back, she doesn't notice you looking at her, but she never does. So, you are pretty much safe, for now.

And you become aware of the fact the she has cut her hair, only a bit and she has almost no makeup on her face and that she only has curled her eye lashes and then put only some transparent gloss on to her lips.

You think she has never looked more beautiful.

But you won't tell her that because you are too afraid that she would think that you are like one of her fan boys that only want her for her looks.

So you keep your mouth shut and continue to stare (Observe, it is called observing. _Fine gees_) at her and keep your little secret that is called Haruno Sakura, to yourself.

But your best friend, Uzumaki naruto, does know of it and he had told you many times that you should tell her how you feel about her and you have already stuck his head in the toilet for saying that he, himself was going to tell her is you weren't going to.

But Naruto recovered but you do know that he does have nightmares of being ducked in to the toilet and you are damn proud of it and always get a smirk on to your face when he whimpers.

And now there are people coming in the class room along with some of her fan boys and you try you hardest to stop your self from hitting them in their faces for leeching at Sakura.

Because somewhere in the deepest of your heart, you think that she belongs to you. But you will never tell her that, she's probably think that your some creepy weirdo who goes around declaring everything beautiful to be, his.

And her best friend sits next to her and Sakura rains her beautiful smile on to her best friend and then, Ino starts to talk about something and Sakura giggles and then grabs her best friend's hands and squeals and then looks at someone in the other side of the class room.

And you follow her gaze and see dog boy, Inuzuka Kiba looking at the two and grinning like as if he is the man who found out about gravity and you think he has something to do with Ino. Then, he winks and makes Ino's face blush and become similar to a tomato.

And you are _somewhat_ glad that he wasn't winking at Sakura.

Only when you see Inuzuka Kiba and Yamanaka Ino kissing in the hall way do you realize that they both are together, like boy friend and girl friend but you hardly care and walk away fro them like nothing is going on.

You are just happy that Haruno Sakura is free, still single.

…

…

…

…

_This time I was standing in a world, which I had seen in one of my dreams._

…

…

…

…

You are early to class again and you want to see _her_ because you don't think you can handle being away from her for so long.

Sure you saw her at lunch but you only caught a glimpse of her because she was surrounded by fan boys and you were surrounded by your fan girls.

But you sure are glad that, some of them like to admire you from afar, just like you do with Sakura. But being away from her for like fifteen hours or more is definitely torture.

And having Biology in the last period is definitely an even bigger pain, but that is only on Tuesdays and you know (Hope) you can survive.

And you enter the class room and look around at the people sitting in the class room and you know your face has dropped because there is no Sakura in the room.

Today, there are only Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino. Thou, you notice that Shino and Hinata are talking you don't even care (but you should because you have never seen Shino talking to anyone before.)

And you walk to your seat and raise a hand in greeting at Shino and he nods at you in return, and you're facial in back in its place (on your face) because you don't like people seeing you disappointed.

And the nest few minutes are like torture for you, because without seeing Sakura, coming to Biology is like a stupid waste of time.

And your fall asleep because you couldn't sleep last night because some idiots in the next house decided to throw a party with some blasted rock music and there was some girl who laughed so loudly, like a bloody siren, and you are a light sleeper, generally, so you hardly could catch some shut eye.

It was almost like fate was laughing at you, but you are not a spiritual person, infact you are far away from it.

And you somehow, fall asleep on your table and only wake up when you hear the sound of the chair next to you being pulled back for someone to sit (You are a really light sleeper, sometimes it helps to be).

And you lift you head up and look at the person and your mouth goes dry and you have to lightly shake your head, to keep your thoughts clear but who are you kidding how can you keep your thoughts clear when your crush (_More like true love_) is about to sit next to you.

"What are you doing here?"

You feel like slapping your self for asking some thing like that, but mostly because it came out cold and harsh and how ironic is it, the first thing you say to your crush is _that_.

"Sitting…. There aren't any other seats available"

And you gaze around the room and see that she isn't lying, but you've seen that she hardly lies because she is _that_ type of girl and you love her for it.

Inuzuka Kiba in sitting in her seat and talking to Yamanaka Ino, and they both look like they don't realize that there are people around them.

And there is someone sitting in Kiba's place and the only seat left in the one next to yours. And you have never been so happy to see Kiba, ever.

"I can exchange with some one else, if you don't want me sitting here."

She made a move to get up and in a quick motion, which you hardly knew you were doing, you grab her hand and hold it tightly.

And you feel the electricity and the fireworks and the butterflies in you stomach and the feeling is so weird and different from what you have ever experienced and you hate feeling this way but you definitely don't want it to go away.

"No, its okay… you can sit here, I don't mind."

She smiles and she has never smiled at you like this before and you have to stop your self from blushing and she sits back in the seat and you are very much aware of the fact that you are still holding her hand.

And you remove it (_you most certainly, don't want to_) from her wrist when the teacher enters and feel like kicking yourself after wards because she didn't seem to mind you holding her.

Biology has never been any better, or atleast for you because you _do_ hear everyone's groans when the teacher announces that their will be a quiz, later on.

Biology is now one among your favorite subjects.

…

…

…

…

_If a person think about someone dear to them, surely there will be a gently smile on their faces._

…

…

…

…

Biology has never been better and you have never wanted to go to class faster than anything because of everything that has happen the last few days.

And even thinking about everything, brings a smile to your face no matter where you are and no matter what kind of bad situation you are in.

Because thinking about Haruno Sakura is, like a sweet dream and everything you have always wanted.

Because she now sits, permanently (You have to stop your self from smiling again because you are in Chemistry class and you don't want anyone to notice it.) next to you and says a 'Hey' to you every time you sit down next to her.

And that again brings a smile to his face, and you can't stop it this time and you are really glad that you are sitting in the last seat of the class and everyone seems to be in their own work, anyway.

And the teacher is talking about Atoms and Chemical equations involving Acids, but you hardly pay attention because you don't have to.

You _are_ first in class and you can understand everything by just going through the book once before the day of the exam.

Sometimes you really are thankful for the Uchiha blood running through your veins and now you really can't stop thinking of Biology and Haruno Sakura and happily-ever-after's.

You somehow, get a smile on your face again.

…

…

…

…

_Even if there is nothing waiting for me tomorrow, I still have hands that can make something good._

…

…

…

…

You rush to the class room; Biology has never looked so inviting. And you really can't stop your self from running towards your destination.

As you enter, you notice that Sakura is absent from her seat (Which is now next to yours.) but you know, or atleast hope that she comes.

But she does not come and the seat next to your in empty and you have never felt so lonely before in your whole life.

You overhear Ino saying something about Sakura being in the nurses office because of a bad stomach ache and you feel sorry for her, but you can't go meet her because _that_ would just be weird.

You both hardly talk only exchange a small 'Hey' or maybe sometimes 'Do you understand what he is saying?' but those usually come from Sakura, you just 'Hn' in return or sometimes, rarely, a 'Can I copy your notes, I kind of fell asleep' and a small nervous laugh followed after that and that came from Sakura too.

And you can't deny her anything, and you give her the book and she copies it in record time and you realize that she writes really fast and her cursive is amazing.

Her S's are perfectively curved and her T's and H's are of the same height and you can go on and on about her hand writing if you are allowed to.

And the teacher gives you a lot of notes and some homework that day, you are afraid that Sakura missed a lot of work.

Her best friend surely didn't do anything expect stare at the person next to her, Kiba, and Hinata was busy writing something in that note book of hers.

You are for the very first time, worried for her.

…

…

…

…

_And I will be your, everything and you will want nothing else._

…

…

…

…

You spot her in the hallway alone and there are no people in sight and you think it is safe to _(Finally, finally)_ talk to her, alone.

You step closer to her and wonder what you are going to say.

"Hey… Sakura?"

She lifts her head up and looks at you with her shinning green (_Green, green, green) _eyes and her long _(Soft, soft, soft) _pink hair hits you face lightly and you smell the soft fragrance of some type of perfume but you can't deny that she smells like the forest and the after smell of rain.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, do you need something?"

"Kind of…"

"Huh?"

You shift uncertainly on you feet, and you don't really know what you are going to do now, but hearing her voice say you name is like a blessing and you have to stop that blush that comes on you face when she adds a '-kun' it.

You name has never sounded so wonderful, but you are not here to hear her call out you name.

You dig you hand in to your bag and pull out a black colored book and stared at it to make sure it was the one, once conforming it was the one, you hand it to her.

"You weren't there yesterday so… ugh… the notes and homework are in there if you want…"

She took the book held it tightly to her chest and smiled at you with that beautiful smile of hers and you have to stop your own smile from showing it self.

"Thank you it sure means a lot to me, Sasuke-kun. Ino-pig didn't copy the notes and she, herself, is asking me the homework. So really, thanks for leading it to me."

You nod and turn around to walk away (_but again, you really don't want to_) only to stop when she calls out your name again.

"When should I return it?"

You blink and you bite you tongue to stop the words you are thinking of telling her, you restrain from telling her that she could keep it for as long as she wants.

"You can give it in Biology."

She nods and smiles at you again and then her voice becomes teasing, "You should really do something with that dark circles of yours."

You glare at her, but you don't mean it and she already knows, because she giggles. You sigh and mutter a small 'Later' to her and watch as her smile turns bigger than it already was.

You nod at her again and turn back and start to walk towards the cafeteria to get some lunch, because even if you don't mind staying here for some more time, you sure are hungry.

She called after you and shouts a very loud 'Thank you' and this time you don't want to stop that smile on you face.

And you definitely aren't going to tell her that you stayed up all night doing the homework just so you could give it to her to copy.

…

…

…

…

_After meeting you, I feel like everything is going to be okay._

…

…

…

…

You are tired and covered with sweat which makes you want to go and have a long shower but you know that won't do you any good since coach is going to make you practice again.

You grab the water bottle next to you and take some gulps of water and push your head back and close your eyes enjoying the feel of the water going down your throat.

You feel someone sit down next to you and open your one eye and look at the person only to realize that it is your crush (_True love, more likely, admit it, its no use being in denial._)

"Hey!"

You move your head forward and then remove he bottle from your mouth and look at her, she looks as sweaty as you and some of her (_Soft, soft, soft) _pink hair sticks to her neck and she still looks beautiful.

"What are you doing here?" she rolls her eyes.

"Is that the way you greet your friends?" you just raise your eye brow and continue watching her.

"Geez, fine can't even take a joke. We have track practice today."

You obviously know that, you sometimes watch her when she runs and you know that she is one of their number ones. (_It rhymes, never knew you were sure a poet.) _

"Can I have some?"

She points at the water bottle in his hand and you hand it, quietly, to her. You watch her drink from it and you don't want to tell her that it is somewhat in direct kissing. (_But who really cares, well not including you of course_)

She hands back the bottle and grins at you and you nod at her. You both stay like that, sitting quietly, for sometime but you have to go because coach thinks you have had enough rest.

She waves at you as you get up, and mutter something unintelligent or bad at the coach for ruining your time with her, but she continues sitting there and you can feel her eyes on you when you play.

"Hey dude, Sakura-chan is watching you play, Teme."

Naruto grins and points at Sakura, who looks confused probably, wondering why Naruto was pointing at her, and then lifts a finger and points at her self like asking 'Me?'

You shake your head at her and then glare at Naruto, "Dobe, stop pointing at her."

"But Sasuke-teme, you didn't tell me you and Sakura-chan had something _going on_."

"We have nothing _going on_, and even if we_ did_ why would I tell you?"

You almost want to laugh at the look on Naruto's face when he hears you say those words. But somehow, you just don't like what you just said, that you and Sakura have nothing going on, you almost want something to happen between you and Sakura.

"Because, I am your best friend and I have to know that kind of st-"

"UCHIHA, UZUMAKI STOP GOSSIPING LIKE OLD GRAND-MOTHERS AND PICK UP THE PACE."

You turn around and catch the ball passed to you by Hyuuga Neji and then turn around and shot a perfect three-pointer.

But you don't miss the melodious sound of Sakura's laughter when she heard coach shouting at you and Naruto and now, you don't really mind getting the scoldings.

…

…

…

…

_And I would spend the rest of my time with you, if only I could._

…

…

…

…

You listen to her tapping her pencil onto the table lazily, because you don't have anything to do. And coach is going to have your head for being late for practice.

And you still don't know how she managed to get you into detention?

(_But it is your fault for falling asleep and she was just copying your notes, how she managed to make the teacher catch her is the big question, because by catching her he would see that, you were sleeping._)

And now you are stuck in detention with Haruno Sakura.

Not that you mind, you do like feeling her presence next to you and somehow, you did manage to get some extra time with her.

And the teacher that is there for detention is Hatake Kakashi, who is always late for everything, which includes detention and you have half a mind of grabbing Sakura and getting out of here.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

She turned to look at you and stops tapping her pencil on to the table and her green eyes are uncertain and she looks nervous.

"Have you… um… have you ever fallen in love?"

Typical question for a girl, but you can't stop your self from being taken aback because you have never known Sakura to be a girl who had any interest in love and you two _have_ become friends since you both do talk in Biology.

(Or more likely she talks and you listen.)

"Huh?" was your unintelligent question or more likely, answer. But she giggles and seems to gain some self confidence because she asks you the question again.

"Have you ever fallen in love?"

And you really don't know how to answer her, so you just stare at her with your black eyes and notice her blush and she has never blushed for you before.

"What type of question is that?"

"Just answer."

She glares, playfully of course and you turn your face away from hers, still not really knowing how to answer her question and she looks like she really does want to know and you can't deny her anything.

"Yeah"

"…Really?"

"Hn"

You try not to look at her but your body moves against your will and you stare (Observe, _you tell yourself, you are just observing_) at her.

"Well then, have you ever kissed anyone?"

This question makes you shift uncomfortably but she shows no sigh of changing the subject and you sigh and look angrily (_Not really, because you love her and you are never going to be angry with her no matter what she does_.) at her.

"No", you have never been fond of lying, so you decide to tell the truth.

"Oh, _really_?"

You sigh and turn and look out of the window but you feel a small (_soft, soft, soft) _hand on your face and you look back at her for like the tenth time.

And she seems to be a lot closer than before and she seemed to be leaning even closer and her hear in tilted to one side.

You have already frozen to your seat and your mouth in dry and your palms are sweating. You think she is going to kiss you. Your head spins and you don't want to be anywhere but here.

"I haven't got my first kiss, too."

And now her lips are almost touching yours and you hold yourself back from pushing your self on to her and kissing her like you have always dreamed of doing.

You can't breathe.

"Sakura," Your voice didn't come out the way it should have but right now you don't really care about anything else than the girl in front of you.

But right when she is about to kiss you, right when your lips are about to touch, the door opens and both of you turn you head quickly towards the door, and her hand slips down from your face and you feel disappointed.

Hatake Kakashi steps in and looks at the two of you and smiles in the mask of him, his orange book is in his hand and you glare at him.

"Sorry for being late, I got lost in the corridors." _LIES, all of them_

You really want to hit him, hard but you can't because it is definitely against the rules and your father and mother and maybe even your brother will have your head, if you ever do it. He doesn't seem to notice the angry glares he was getting.

You turn your gaze away from the teacher and then look at Sakura and her gaze is covered by her bands and she doesn't look at you.

You sigh and put your head down and right before you fall in to a small, light sleep you hear Kakashi saying that you two have only five minutes left from detention getting over.

You don't really care all you want to do now is clear your mind and get rid of the "_I wonder's" _but your dreams are about her, the girl with the soft pink hair and green eyes and about kissing her.

But right before you fall asleep, the only two things that come in you head are:

_I wonder how Sakura's lips taste like._

_I wonder if Sakura feels the same way about me, too._

And you don't notice her looking at you and you don't notice her rejected look or maybe it was one of disappointed.

…

…

…

…

_Alone in the darkness, I found out the meaning of your tears._

…

…

…

…

She is avoiding you and you can't focus on anything expect her.

Every since the detention incident, she didn't talk to you and didn't even look your way even though you stare at her all day.

She doesn't sit next to you anymore; instead she sits on the other end of the class room.

Nowadays, some fan girl occupies the seat and talks all day and doesn't let you concentrate but who the hell are you kidding all your thoughts are always focused on _Haruno Sakura_?

And her voice is loud not like Sakura's and she laughs like a bloody hyena, not a melodious laughter like Sakura's and she worries too much about her appearance unlike Sakura and she keeps trying to get her seat closer to your and she is_ so not like Sakura_.

And you really are finally tired of not being able to talk to her, because she is some kind of drug you can not get enough of and you really need her.

But after some days, Sakura does come back to you and mutters a small 'sorry' and she looks so sad and you just nod at her and pat the chair next to you. And she smiles and you are happy.

You decide to leave the detention episode out… _for now_.

…

…

…

…

_Now I build up my feelings and finally get the courage to ask you about everything not important._

…

…

…

…

You both are in detention again and you are glaring at her and she is just looking at you with a confusion expression evident on her face.

You sigh and turn around; you are going to get kicked out of the basketball team if this keeps up. Not that you actually mind being in here with her. You still don't know how she manages to get both of you in detention.

You really do like you alone time with her and your teacher isn't here yet, but you aren't really surprised because the teacher _is_ Hatake Kakashi.

And now you finally decided to ask her about the thing that was bugging you since the last time you were in detention with her.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Sasuke-kun, what is it?"

You shift uncomfortably; you don't want to ruin this friendship you now, have with her. It is precious to you and (_Maybe, just maybe) _to her too.

"About last time we were in here."

She seemed to understand and you are surprised that you could talk in a complete sentence without stopping in the middle, especially about something like _that_.

She doesn't answer for a while, and those few minutes are the longest time you have ever experienced, so you continue to stare at her.

"Sorry"

"What?"

"I said I am sorry, I shouldn't have done that to you", you are confused and then you finally realize what she is talking about.

"I should not have done that, and I am really, really sorry. But I couldn't stop my self and I thought that you felt the same way-"

Your heart leaps and beats so fast that you can't breathe. But what the hell are you suppose to say, your crush (_True love! God! Get it inside your stupid head for once_) just said that she (_maybe, just maybe_) feels the same way.

"-and I thought that you wouldn't mind if I kissed you because my heart really wanted to, hell I wanted to and I thought you wouldn't mind because I have seen you look at me and well, your eyes are really soft-"

How did she notice you looking at her (Observing, _fine geez but I swear you are in denial.) _because you are sure she never seemed to notice.

"-And my heart leaps when ever I look at you and it is beating really hard right now, and I know I was wrong for not talking to you after that-"

You want to kiss her, you really do. Too much and before you know it your leaning towards her and you can smell her perfume, (she still smells like forests and rain) and you badly want to touch her.

"-besides it really was not your fault, I mean I am sure you didn't want to even kiss me, I mean who would want to kiss me, I am not that pretty, Ino-pig is so much better-"

She is not really paying attention to what she is going on about and you really want to get her to stop talking and you really, really want to kiss her so badly.

"-Than me-"

Her voice was going soft now because she notices you getting closer and she finally stops talking and you stare (Observe, _Come on, you **cannot** observe her eyes) _into her eyes and place a hand on her shoulder.

Your hands are sweaty and you want to tell her you love her but not yet, you can't say it just yet, you have to kiss her first (_Or atleast that is what you think you should_)

And her eyes are half-lidded now and she whispers you name along with (Mine, mine, and mine _fine, god aren't you possessive?)_ that suffix of yours. _(There, happy now? _Yes, very)

And you (_Finally, finally, Oh god! finally_) kiss her and you do feel the fireworks and the butterflies and everything about her.

You pull her closer and she numbly, catches hold of your neck and you press her closer to your body.

Your lips moves against her and your hands are still sweaty and she responds and you feel like you are floating on cloud nine.

You grip her more tightly and then move your hands onto her waist and this is your first kiss and you are glad you aren't screwing it up.

Your head is spinning, and you want to feel everything about her and you really can't get enough, and the way she is kissing you, feels like heaven.

You do hope that this means as much to her as it means to you.

You both are stopped when you hear a small cough and she breaks away from you and stares at you for a moment and then quickly turns around, so do you.

Your teacher is standing in the door way and has a smirk on his face, but you can't really tell because he is wearing that (_Stupid, stupid, stupid_) mask of his.

And Sakura mutters as small 'sorry' and then looks at you and blushes real hard and when you smirk at her, her face becomes even redder (_if that is even possible_) and then she removes her gaze from yours and places it onto her hands.

Kakashi smiles and mutters a 'Kids these days' but he continues to smile and then mutter another 'Why do I have to catch you both in times like these?' but you don't care about him all you now care about is sitting next to you.

She doesn't look at you for the rest of the time you were in detention but you know she is think about the same thing you are thinking about, both of you are thinking about the kiss.

After detention gets over, she grabs her bag and rushes out of the door and you follow her and then grab her when she is trying to open her locker and push her against the lockers and kiss her passionately.

Both your bags fall to the ground and she responds to your kiss with the same passion as yours and you have the feeling that she has waited a real long time for this.

But so have you.

You and Sakura skip practice, her track and you basketball, you both have better things to do, and infact basketball practice is the last thing on your mind. Sure, you both do get blasting the next day but you two hardly even care.

"Sakura…?"

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

_Smile_

"I love you."

…

…

…

…

_Waiting is a torture but, if you are waiting for something important to you, you should not really mind. _

…

…

…

…

You both stop near her house, you _had_ insisted to drop her after your little kissing session near the lockers.

She smiles at you and she still has that small blush on her face and you don't really want to leave her, because you hate waiting to see her again and right now that seems like the worst thing anyone could do to you.

"So…"

You blink at her and then push your head down and kiss her on her lips again and pull back before she can respond, and she pouts.

"Haruno Sakura, you have a lot of explaining to do."

You look up and see a red haired lady leaning on the door frame (_Probably her mother._) and she has a smile on her face but you still are uncertain, you look down at the girl in your arms and say.

"I shouldn't have kissed you?"

"Oh no, I told my Mom about you and well, I think she wants to know how this all happen", she smiles and you are glad it isn't something bad.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

You don't want to leave but you have to and you look up at her mother and give her a small nod and her mother smiles at you, you think Sakura has got her mother's smile.

The next morning, Sakura sees you waiting in front of her house, when she comes out to leave for school; and from then on, you both go to school together.

…

…

…

…

_I can go anywhere as long as I don't lose my self._

…

…

…

…

You wrap your hands around her waist and kiss her cheek lightly, she smiles.

She turns around and looks at you with warmth in her eyes and then kisses your nose and you frown as she giggles.

The people in the hall way look like they are frozen and like they don't believe their own eyes but you hardly care because you have the girl of your dreams (Literally, _she has and will always be present in your dreams_) in your arms right now and you wouldn't give it up for the world.

"Sakura…?"

You both break your gaze with each other's and look at the source of the voice; Yamanaka Ino was standing there with her mouth wide open.

"Sakura! Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"Well… Hehe… Ino-pig, you see-"

Ino glares at her and then look at you and you just stare back at her and then Ino glances back at Sakura and sighs and then glares.

"How about I tell you everything over lunch?"

"You better," Ino then turns towards you and smiles, then she says.

"If you break my best friend's heart, I am going to make sure you never get to make babies, ever, you hear me?"

"Hn"

"Fine, then Sakura you better tell, me… everything."

"Okay."

Ino smiles and then brushes past them and Sakura giggles nervously and mutters a small 'sorry' to you, which you barely hear because you are too busy thinking about what Ino had said.

You know you would never hurt Sakura even if your life depended on it.

"Ne, Sasuke-baka are you even listening to me?"

…

…

…

…

_I should now be able to step towards the path I have always looked up to._

…

…

…

…

Your first time with her is in your apartment, one month after graduation, on your second anniversary.

It is your first time and it is her first time too, and you both don't really know what you both are doing but at the same time, you both know what exactly to do.

You don't really know how you ended up here, in your room but all you know is that you want to be with her and your head is spinning and your eyes are clouded with lust and love only, for her.

Your hands explore her clothed body and you want to feel her so bad, but you want it to be memorable too.

And the way she calls out your name you completely lose control of everything logical in your brain and all you can think about is her.

You pull her up and whisper her name in her ear and she grasps your shirt and shivers delightfully.

"We can stop, Sakura. Any time you want to, you know that right?"

She smiles and she has never looked more beautiful, her hair is in tangles and her eyes and clouded and she has a blush on her face.

"No, Sasuke-kun I don't want to stop."

_Kissed._

You kiss her deeply and you tell her you love her, it is not the first time you tell her that but it still, means the whole world to you.

You hold her tightly and the kiss turns hungry and she responds. Your hands push her back wards only a little so there is space for you to open her buttons. You open them and push the shirt off of her and she gasps when the cold air hits her bare upper body.

The only thing covering her upper body was the bra she was wearing.

You grasp her waist, tightly and pull away only to push her onto the bed and climb on top of her, she shifts and puts her hands on your neck and pulls you down for another kiss.

You feel her fingers trying to pry open your shirt; you assist her by getting up and removing the shirt off of you. It isn't the first time she has seen you shirtless but she still blushed.

"Sasuke-kun"

"Sakura"

_Growled_

You lean down and kiss her again, her lips move gentle against your and you feel the need to sigh when she caresses your scalp.

You run your tongue over her lower lip, asking for entrance which she happily gives you. You push your tongue into her mouth and explore.

Breaking away from her when you both need air, you immediately put your lips to her neck and leave some bite marks on it.

"Sa… Sasuke-"

You kiss her again and she dazedly responds. You like having this effect on her.

"Sakura…?"

"Don't… Ah…. Stop, Sasuke-kun."

That is all you need from her, you press your self on to her and breathe in her scent and she grasps your name again and tells you that she need you.

And you need her.

_Kissed_

Your hands moves gentle over her body, she is so beautiful and she never fail to take your breath away, you need to be in her too bad.

You hook your figure into her shorts and pull it down, she blushes and gasps your name loudly, and you continue to kiss her though. She is now left in only her undergarments.

"Sasuke-kun"

You suck on her neck as she pulls your pant off of you, you hands are intertwined now and your head is still spinning. You almost forget to breath when you pull back to take a look at her.

Her long pink hair is all over the pillows and she has a heavy blush on her cheek and she is trying to cover herself with her small arms.

_Breathe._

"Don't", you push her hands off of her and kiss her gently; she blushes and wraps her arms around your bare waist.

"Sasuke-kun"

_Blush_

"You are beautiful, Sakura"

_Kissed_

In moment all of your clothes are off and so are all of hers and you take your time to look at her clothe less body and kiss her fervently.

And when you trust your manhood in to her you feel everything about her and _goddammit she feels so good and so tight._

She screams your name in ecstasy and you whisper hers.

"Sakura"

She grasps your hair as you trust in to her and then when you both finally, come together, she screams your name again and you grunt hers.

You collapse against her and you hold her tightly and breathe her name and inhale her scent, you feel full, you feel complete.

"Sakura"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

_Forever yours_

…

…

…

…

_Two years later._

"Sakura…?"

"Yes… Sasuke-kun?"

"Will you marry me?"

_Gasp_

_Sob_

_Smile_

"Yes, Sasuke-kun, I will."

…

…

…

…

_Two months later._

"Do you, Haruno Sakura, take Uchiha Sasuke to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

_Smile_

"I do."

Do you, Uchiha Sasuke, take Haruno Sasuke to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

_Nod_

"I do."

"Then, by the power bestowed upon me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride."

_Grabbed_

_Pulled_

Kissed

"Damn, Sasuke-teme leave some for the honeymoon!"

…

…

…

…

_Two years later._

"Father, Hiroshi isn't giving me my doll; hit him for me will you?"

"Hn?"

…

…

…

…

_One minute later._

"Sasuke-kun? Honey?"

"Hn?"

"Could you get Hiroshi-kun and Hikari-chan to stop fighting? They aren't allowing me to concentrate?"

_Sigh_

"Ah."

_Smile_

"Thanks, sweetie."

…

…

…

…

_You still don't know how she understands your one word answers._

_But that is one of the many reasons you love her._

…

…

…

…

Haruno Sakura.

(More like Uchiha Sakura.)

Uchiha Sakura is you wife, your friend, _your best friend,_ your sanctuary, your happily ever after, your forever, your happiness, your love, your lover and your all.

Uchiha Sakura is the girl who has held your heart captive since kindergarten, when she punched your head and called you a 'Big fat meanie' for taking Naruto's black crayon and not giving it back.

Uchiha Sakura is the girl who got you into detention just so she could spend some extra time with you, even if it was in punishment.

Uchiha Sakura is the pink haired, green eyes woman who loves you even if you have some faults, even if you are not perfect.

Uchiha Sakura is the girl who still, likes sunshine, rainbows, chocolate and everything that is sweet, and butterflies and everything nice.

Uchiha Sakura is the girl to whom you gave your first kiss, the girl who gave you her first kiss.

Uchiha Sakura is the girl to whom you even, gave your first time and in return she gave you hers.

In short, Uchiha Sakura is you're everything.

-Uchiha Sasuke

…

…

…

…

_You still love her for everything._

…

…

…

…

* * *

_A/N: Oh gosh!!!! That was long wasn't it or maybe you thought it was short…? I don't think I like how it came out and this is my second time writing in this way. _

**(Please read: **I would like to say thank you to '**Sparkvision**' for telling me that I have to replace all the 'fell' with 'feel'. Thank you, I can't even reply to say thank you to you because yours was an anonymous review. And no I don't mind you telling me that and I really hope you are reading this. And I also would like to say that Haruno Sakura, in this story is not perfect. This is in Sasuke's point of view and he loves her so he thinks she is perfect. You know all the 'I love you so much you are perfect for me' and stuff. Thank you for tell me, you are awesome.

I would also like to thank all of the people who have reviewed so far and made me happy that i even took the time to write this. I would write all your names here but i am too lazy, but in any case i did reply to some of your reviews. I would also like to thank the people who put me on their favriotes list, it means all lot to me.**)**

_And the place where I have written that 'You're in denial' and all that well, that is only me talking to Sasuke-baka._

_And my first lemon/ lime or whatever you feel it is, did I do a good job on it? It is my first time and I really am not experienced in it, if I have to improve it. Tell me._

_Do review guys, I would mean the world to me and I just realized that I have put a lot of "and's" in this one shot, if anyone wants to count the number and tell me I just might write a story dedicated to you._

_Any type you want._

_Do review guys, and I am hungry._

_I review=I cookie….. Get the math? Good, good you are a genius now go and review._

_Smiles, also I am not hungry anymore. ~Faints~_

* * *

**~ Written (23/12/2009) ~**

**~ Updated (3/1/2010) ~**

**~ Published (3/1/2010) ~**

~Breathe~


End file.
